Free Plus Bonus!
by otameganekko
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya were set up to have a meal and drink together so they would get along. It was a very ridiculous idea but they did get along, in a different way. Warning: lemon, PWP


**Summary: **Shizuo and Izaya were set up to have a meal and drink together so they would get along. It was a very ridiculous idea but they did get along, in a different way.

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Warning:** lemon, PWP

**Disclaimer:** Durarara belongs to the rightful owners: Ryohgo Narita for the story and Yasuda Suzuhito for the illustration

**A/N:** Well, yay for Shizaya (my forever OTP). Actually, this fic was written for Fay, my dear imouto, who requested a horny Izaya. Oh. And I also find the title funny, lol.

* * *

Izaya opened the sliding door only to see the person he despises the most in the world. Looking back at him, there was the blonde man in the bartender suit, Shizuo. He obviously wasn't the one behind this. He had the same look of annoyance after recognizing the man by the door.

Earlier today, Kadota sent him a mail to come to the Russia Sushi for some talk while promising he'd treat him and for Izaya, no one could resist tuna.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was mailed for the same thing too and for an offer of free food, even desserts. Shizuo's childish taste was tempted and made him go here. Of course he was still concerned of what Kadota wished to talk about.

Izaya did not go in the private room of the restaurant. Instead, he dialled Kadota's phone while clicking his tongue. The person he was trying to contact ended the call from the other line and sent a follow-up mail.

_/I'm gonna be late. The bill's still on me. /_

With more annoyance, he put his phone back in his pocket. A loud thud gave him the conclusion that Shizuo got the same mail. Thankfully, he had punched the concrete wall. But the wall had some cracks from the impact.

"Monstrous as usual, aren't you, Shizu-chan?" he taunted before taking off his jacket and taking a seat. He took a look at the menu while he felt eyes looking at him with a murderous glare. He raised his head to look at the man sitting directly across him, growling like a beast. Izaya gave him a smirk which made Shizuo sigh down and just look at the menu himself. Izaya peeked out the door to call out to a random waiter.

Simon was still busy handing out flyers since it was the job assigned to him. Though Shizuo and Izaya passed by him earlier and is making him worried. But before he was about to make someone else do the work while he checked on them, Erika approached him. She had that look in her eyes which could freak out almost anyone. They were sparkly and it was as if she belonged to the other world while she spoke to him. Her words made the large foreigner a little more worried but he dismissed his concerns and went back to work.

Izaya told his orders from the menu. Keeping in mind that Kadota foots the bill, he ordered the expensive ones but of course, he ordered a plate of toro nigiri. After letting the flea speak, Shizuo spoke with his deep voice while annoyance still lingered. Staying in the same private room with a flea was too much for him, but he was enduring this so he could hear the 'important thing' his old acquaintance mentioned. He ordered nothing but the sweets the shop could offer which made Izaya chuckle a little. The poor, innocent waiter was the one getting scared off by the aura so after he repeated all the dishes the two men mentioned, he bowed and ran back.

"Your taste buds are like a kid's while you're such a monster. It doesn't match," Izaya spoke with a voice of mockery.

"Shut up, flea. Mind your own business. Kadota's taking long."

"He probably won't be coming."

"Huh!? What do you mean?"

Izaya rested his face on a palm while he looked at Shizuo with a pitying look, holding fake benevolence for the other's lack of analysis. "_'Make them have a good meal together might improve their relationship,' _is probably what he thought. So here we are in Russia Sushi which serves sushi that's not even traditional," he explained.

Shizuo let the words sink in before he realized what was going on. Shizuo stood up almost immediately with the intention of leaving before he had another realization: If he left here now, it'd mean his loss against Izaya. Izaya would have the free meal all to himself, including what he ordered. So, he sat back on the tatami floor hardly with closed eyes as if he wanted to ignore the existence of the flea sitting across the table. He lit himself a cigarette, attempting to calm himself down.

A few moments later, a soft knock came on the door. It was too early for their foods so both men looked at the door with confused look. The waiter opened the door himself while carrying a tray of sake. He left it on the floor in a hurry before anyone could harm him or so he thought. The two blinked at the two bottles.

"So their plan includes drinking, huh? Well, that's how men usually get along," he said but it was almost as if he was talking to himself as he took the tray to put it on the table. He poured himself a cup and drank.

"'_Get along'_ my ass."

Shizuo was a little hesitant to drink at first. He didn't like the bitterness which, in his opinion, destroys the sweetness the drink was supposed to have. But he felt like not drinking would make the informant belittle him more and even spread out some kind of rumour. He then put the shortening stick of cigarette on the ashtray, poured himself a cup of the liquor and drank it with a brave front. When he took a look at the flea, he found reddish brown eyes looking back at him with arrogance.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ironically, the man always wearing a bartender's suit doesn't like alcoholic drinks."

"What did you say!?" the man mentioned raised his voice which was followed by something falling and breaking which was probably because of surprise from the sudden shout made by such a deep voice.

"Oh, look at what you've caused because you were shouting, Shizu-chan. They might make us pay for our meal if you don't keep your voice down."

Shizuo sat relaxed on the sitting pillow again, struggling to keep himself calm. His cigarette has ran out while it was sitting on the ashtray which only annoyed him more. He put out the fire before pouring himself another cup, thinking that any drink would help him calm down. After a drink, he lit another cigarette stick.

Another knock came on the door. This time, it was the food they have ordered. With that, another two bottles of sake is brought by the waiter. He tried his best to put down the plates on the table properly this time. The aura was still different in this room and it was still enough to scare a normal person's ass off. But panicking might just cause worse problems so he was determined to serve them properly. The other two men did not speak while their food was being set down on the table but it was quite evident that there were slight changes on their facial expression when they saw what they wanted. The strange sushi shop had some cakes as well which made the scary big man change his looks to that of a kid's. The man with the eyes of a kid put out the fire of his cigarette as he looked at the food before him.

Meanwhile, the raven's tastes were still quite characteristic. The plate of toro nigiri gave him an amused look as he looked at his favourite dish. When the innocent waiter closed the door and left, Izaya let out a snicker and made sure that the blonde heard his mockery.

Shizuo was determined not to let the flea destroy his appetite for sweets. He took a bite before he went to eating a random sushi. Izaya went ahead to eat too, taking his fatty tuna. The mood seemed to have settled down as they both enjoyed their meals even though, as Izaya said, it was quite different from traditional sushi. There was no beverage other than the alcoholic drink they were offered so both just went ahead and drank it as they ate.

By the time that the large plates were nearly emptied, they have drunk ten bottles. Even though the blonde doesn't drink much, his tolerance was higher than normal. The paler man's face is now slightly red. He is usually able to think straight even when drunk but apparently, this is one of the times that he gets more mischievous. _'Time to make fun of him,' _he thought devilishly.

"Hey, Shizu-chan. Don't you feel hot? You've got a vest over those long sleeves and a bowtie, even."

"Stop being such a creep, flea. Are you drunk?"

"What's strange is that you're not. You're such a natural drinker." While the raven was speaking, he was crawling on the floor. It was not long until he was sitting beside the blonde. He used his index finger to pull on the bow tie of the man in a bartender suit. Being pulled by the neck unexpectedly, the blonde was unable to fight the force even though there wasn't much strength. "We can't have fun as friends anyway. So, let's just do something fun instead."

Shizuo wasn't stupid enough to not understand what the raven meant. He was just about to seize the other man's hands when he felt lips against his. Izaya's lips were soft, probably from recent actions when they were having a meal. The blonde tasted like the desserts he was eating while the raven tasted more like the sake they were both drinking. Perhaps another reason that the protozoan, as Izaya called him, was not getting drunk was that he was having sweets. Still, the informant couldn't care less. At least, not now.

Soon enough, Izaya charged to deepen the kiss, pushing the blonde down on the floor in the process. The raven had a good skill in kissing even though he seemed to be someone who's against frequent human contact unless it's with someone he picked out among a large selection of people. That was the kind of thoughts playing in Shizuo's mind which was soon enough dismissed as he was unable to resist the desire to kiss back against the soft lips. Besides, backing down here might make him seem like a virgin.

The enemies fought for dominance with their kiss and of course, the 'strongest man in Ikebukuro' won. The prideful informant tried his best to fight his urge to moan while they were kissing and to his relief, their kiss finally ended with a string of saliva snapping as their lips parted.

It was inevitable to get aroused by such action. Both men had obvious bulges on their pants, showing how aroused they both got only from a kiss.

"Oh, you've gotten hard from that, Shizu-chan? You're quite horny, aren't you?" Izaya's hands travelled to touch the bulge. Shizuo winced from the touch as his dick wished more of freedom.

Shizuo smirked then did the same, feeling Izaya's erection through his pants. Izaya let out a small moan in arousal as he started undressing the blonde. His fingers skilfully undid the bowtie then proceeded to the black vest. Noticing that there were no protests from the sober man, he was unable to hold a smirk which ticked the blonde off, making him pull the raven for another kiss. He forcefully pushed his tongue in without warning, exploring the other's mouth. Soon enough, the raven also kissed back, their tongues having another battle for dominance. Shizuo then bit Izaya's tongue before parting.

Izaya gave him a short glare which was only answered by the sound of cloth being torn, making his expression to change to that of a surprise. He took a look down to find his torn black shirt in Shizuo's hands. When he was about to open his mouth to complain, he was silenced by the sudden movement, his world going around. He later found his back against the floor.

He looked up to the blonde on top of him, straddling him. His eyes were that of a beast's. He felt his stomach churn in excitement as he saw such predatory eyes looking at him. He looked at those amber eyes with half lidded eyes which was made sexier by his reddened face, making the blonde's constrained erection to grow harder.

With forceful hands, he undressed the raven, taking off the black pants along with his underwear with no hesitation. Izaya moaned in relief as his dick was finally freed.

"I guess you're really hard, huh?" Shizuo commented as his hand grasped the erect dick, making the smaller man moan loudly in surprise.

Without waiting for response, he leaned down to bite a perked up nipple. Izaya let out a gasp from the pain which sent out more pleasure, his erection throbbing. Noticing the reaction, he went on, alternately biting and sucking as the raven let out labored breaths. The hand on his dick hasn't left, nor has it moved. It only made him more frustrated and needy.

"Shizuo…" he said with a weak voice, intentionally to make the blonde hasty.

"What a slut," the blonde commented harshly but he did not mean such cruel words. Talking down to his enemy simply made him feel good.

"You're getting hard from this slut. Do you buy them fo—nnn…" His words were cut by fingers suddenly intruding his mouth. He didn't need to be ordered what to do. He coated the fingers with saliva then sucked it like how one would suck a dick. As he worked on those fingers, the hand on his erection moved, making him moan in pleasure.

Shizuo pulled the fingers out of Izaya's mouth then pushed a finger in the latter's hole without any warning. The raven let out a yelp in surprise. He moved his finger with difficulty as tight muscles enveloped it.

"So… tight..!"

"S-shi… zuo… ah… N-nahh!" As the fingers inside him struggled, it unintentionally hit his prostate, making him let out another loud moan. They couldn't care less about the other costumers though, not now. They were both completely taken over by their libidos. Even their pride was not something they'd bother with right now.

As Izaya felt the pleasure throughout his body, Shizuo inserted another finger. He wriggled both of them inside then scissored his fingers to loosen up the hole more.

"Hah… Hurry… just…" Izaya pleaded wantonly, followed by a moan. He couldn't wait until there were three fingers in him, just the pleasure given by the fingers was too much for him.

Of course, Shizuo didn't need to be told twice. He had been having a hard time holding back. Seeing the usually arrogant raven now vulnerable and begging below him pleased him more that he wanted. He finally freed his own erection which made Izaya groan in excitement to feel the large dick inside him.

Shizuo pushed himself inside Izaya without any second thoughts. He forced his whole thing inside him, making the other let out another loud moan.

"N-naahhh! S-shi..zuooooh!"

"Izaya…! ngghh!"

Shizuo felt that the flea didn't need any compassion so he started to move his hips, not even giving a time for adjustment. The mixture of the pain and pleasure made Izaya moan from every thrust. Recalling where it was, Shizuo aimed for Izaya's prostate with a hard thrust. Immediately, the muscles around him tightened more, pleasing both of them. Both of them groaned and moaned in pleasure. Soon enough, Izaya was pushing his own hips towards Shizuo's in the same rhythm.

"More! Shizuo! H-har..! ...der!"

Though he didn't want to go along the orders of the flea, he couldn't resist the urge to do so. Especially after he was asked to in such a sexy voice. He thrust his hips harder into Izaya, just as the latter wanted. But such force from the strongest man of Ikebukuro was sure to make anyone weak.

"Mnnn! I-I am..! Ahhhnnn! Gah…!" Izaya let out his cum, soiling both of their chests. As he came, his muscles tightened more around Shizuo, making him unable to hold back too.

"Ahh! Shit..! Ahhh!" He released his cum inside Izaya, not caring about how hard it'd be for him later.

* * *

The following day, Ikebukuro was full of a new kind of rumor: 'Shizuo and Shinjuku's Izaya are lovers'

* * *

Again, the two met on the street. The moment the man in the bartender suit saw the informant, he threw a vending machine at him which the latter avoided gracefully. The citizens immediately ran away from the two, afraid of being involved in another violent fight.

"I'm surprised you're able to move freely, flea," Shizuo said in a monstrous tone.

"Were you worried about me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya took out his mid-lock knife swiftly.

Once again, their battle begun.

* * *

"I guess the rumors were wrong," a by-watcher commented on an online group of Ikebukuro. More agreed with him as they saw the two doing their fight as usual.


End file.
